Complicated
by Winxtorious
Summary: Bloom and Sky are best friends and she has feelings for him. Too bad he's already with someone.


It was the Winx's final year at Alfea. They had just defeated Valtor and were celebrating another great year together. Sure, they still had a couple months left before officially finishing their final year but it was still a party to celebrate nonetheless. Better yet, Bloom was happy to realise she was so close to finding her parents. She had a lot of hope inside her that they were alive thanks to her amazing friends and the support of her adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. She was lucky to have them and felt blessed to have such great people in her life.

Her and Sky have become really good friends, best friends even. They just loved to talk, laugh and hang out together. You could even say that if Bloom didn't know any better, she would have mistaken Sky's relationship with her as a more than friendship kind of way because of the amount of time they spend together and talk to each other.

But that wasn't the case for them at all. On Bloom's second day of Alfea during the dance, she and Sky became close after talking and getting to know each other. At first she thought it was just because he was interested in her and wanted to know more about her. Oh how wrong she was.

As Bloom thought back to the memory of him shattering all hope inside her that the extremely attractive blonde prince was interested.

 _~Start of flashback~_

 _As the night passed by and she had managed to transform for the first time, officially put an end to the witches' meddling, and finally fix her dress and made it look beautiful just in time to get to the party and enjoy the rest of her night. To say it was an eventful night would be an understatement._

 _Bloom was by the snack table when she saw a blonde girl with Brandon (Sky). She furrowed her eyebrows not knowing what to think but forcing herself to relax. So she might be a little interested in Brandon but she's sure whoever that girl was is no big threat to her. She saw Brandon catch her eye and smiled at her. He turned to the blonde girl and said something to her before he walked straight up to Bloom._

 _"Hey Bloom." He greeted her with a warm smile._

 _Bloom was still wracking her brain desperately trying to figure out who that girl was and what she was doing with Brandon._

 _She smiled nervously at him. "Uh hey Brandon. What's up?"_

 _"Nothing much. Are you enjoying the party? I heard what happened with the witches, are you alright?" He asked concern dripping in his voice._

 _"Yeah I'm fine and yeah I'm enjoying the party. It's been fun so far." She told him still slightly distracted. "Sooo, who was that girl you were with? Is she your girlfriend?"_

 _Sky smiled at her. "Yeah she is. We've known each other since we were kids and we were both so close. Sure, she can be a bit much sometimes but I can deal with it."_

 _"Do you love her?" Bloom asked quietly feeling disheartened that the guy in front of her, who she may or may not like as a more than friend, is already taken._

 _He nodded happily. "Yeah I do. I've loved her since we first met when she was just a cute baby girl. Sky and I practically grew up with her."_

 _She was a little surprised with this information but nodded slowly taking it in. "So you and Sky have know each other for a really long time then, huh?"_

 _"Yeah he became my squire and best friend when we were four years old. Then we met Princess Stella when we were seven and all four of us have been inseparable ever since." Brandon (Sky) explained to her._

 _"Oh." She looked around and spotted Prince Sky (Brandon) and Stella flirting shamelessly on the dance floor and rolled her eyes at them smiling a bit. It's so obvious those two like each other a lot._

 _"Brandon." They heard a voice say and turned to see the same blonde girl that was with Brandon (Sky) earlier. Diaspro._

 _She was now able to get a good look at this girl and it was clear to her that the girl was gorgeous. She had long curly pale blonde hair, a medium-tanned skin tone, and a pair of stunning citron orange-amber eyes. She walked up to them and smiled at Brandon (Sky) who smiled back and wrapped an arm around her._

 _"Hey babe. Meet Bloom, the girl I was telling you about. Bloom, this is my fiancee Diaspro." He introduced them to each other while Bloom tried to fake a smile while Diaspro just stared curiously at her._

 _"You're pretty." She commented observing her._

 _Bloom just blinked not expecting her to say that. "Uh, thank you. So are you. It's nice to meet you." She told her trying not to show any bitterness towards the girl who did nothing wrong, yet._

 _"Likewise. Brandon tells me you're from Earth. That's surprising considering the fact that you're the first fairy from Earth to have magic." She told her._

 _She wanted so badly to roll her eyes at this girl. "Yeah well, I didn't expect to have any powers, much less be a fairy with powers. It just sort of happened during a battle with an ogre with some ghouls." She explained._

 _Diaspro nodded. "Right, Stella told me about what happened to her that led her to find you, or you find her. How are you liking Alfea so far?"_

 _Bloom shrugged looking around again. "It's pretty great. The people here are really nice and I love learning how to use my powers. Though I am a little rusty in using them, I'm sure I'll get better with time."_

 _Diaspro smiled. "Of course you will, Alfea is the best school for fairies so you're bound to learn and grow your powers as the days go by."_

 _Bloom faked a smile. "Uh thanks. I hope so." She told her._

 _She guessed the girl wasn't so bad after all. Bloom was just going to have deal with her around since she was Sky's fiancee. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit of jealousy and bitterness towards the girl. She really hoped she would get over that feeling towards Diaspro soon. She didn't want to make any more enemies like she already did with the witches._

 _Besides, just because Sky was taken doesn't mean she can't talk to or spend time with Sky at all._

 _With that thought, she felt all the anger and jealousy leave her and watched the couple dance and laugh together without any care. She spent the last hours of the night with mostly Flora since they were the only two girls without someone to dance with. But overall, it was really fun and she had a great time._

 _~End of flashback~_

Bloom thought she would be over Sky by now and just continue being friends with him, but some of those darn feelings are still lingering inside her and are being way too stubborn to go away. It was frustrating for Bloom because that's all she wanted to do, she just wanted to get over Sky already because he was already with someone, he was already in love with someone, he was already happy with someone, and it wasn't her.

She was able to maintain a stoic face around Sky and Diaspro. She was getting really good at doing that and wasn't about to let either of them find out about her feelings. Her and Sky are just close best friends while her and Diaspro grew to become friends. Sure, there were moments where she wanted to let out all her anger and frustration out on the girl just for being with Sky first before she could be with him, but what was done was done and there was no going back. Sky was happy with Diaspro and she knew Diaspro was happy with him, they were engaged, they were getting married, Bloom was just going to have to deal with it like she always did.

"Hey Bloom, you alright?" a voice asked that she had grown quickly to know was Sky.

She turned to look over at the handsome prince she was secretly in love with and felt her heart skip a beat at how breathtaking he looked. She was so happy to have someone as amazing as him in her life.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Of course I am. This year has just been so surreal is all."

He let out a laugh which made her feel all warm inside because _she_ made _Sky_ laugh. "Yeah, another year of evil forces trying to take over the world and us, the superheroes, putting a stop to their plans and defeating those villains."

It was her turn to laugh now. "Yeah, we're _almost_ like those superheroes from those Earth shows and movies we watched."

"That you _forced_ me to watch." Sky corrected making Bloom playfully roll her eyes at him.

"You love them." She teased hitting his arm knowing very well he does.

"I didn't say I didn't." He muttered a small smile forming in his face that he tried to hide from her.

Before either of them could say anything else Diaspro came up to them smiling happily at them. "Hey!" She greeted.

Both Bloom and Sky greeted her back, though Bloom less enthusiastically.

"Come on Sky, I want you to dance with me." She told him pulling on his hand and leading him away from Bloom.

Bloom was annoyed and angry that Diaspro just did that but knew she couldn't say anything because Sky wasn't hers. But he wasn't Diaspro's either. He was his own person but what seemed to really upset her like every other time Diaspro pulls Sky away from her, is that he doesn't seem to mind nor care as she watched them together in jealousy. She really hated that feeling with a passion.

She didn't even realise her friends coming up to her until Bloom felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Flora's. "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

Bloom almost snapped at the question because it was what Sky asked her and she sort of lied to him about it. She sighed in defeat knowing she couldn't keep her feelings from the girls. They know her too well for that. "No."

They all gave her sad and sympathetic looks knowing exactly what was wrong. It always was the same reason.

"Bloom, we hate seeing you like this. We're your best friends, we care about you and want to help you." Stella explained to her.

She looked at the blonde princess and couldn't help but smile. "You know I really appreciate your help and support. But you girls have already done enough for me. I-" She tried to tell them she was able to get through it on her own but the girls just weren't having it.

"No Bloom, you should never feel like that because we certainly don't think that. It's _you_ who has done so much for _us_ and we just want to _repay_ you by helping you." Musa told her.

"I..." She looked at the girls unsure of what to say. They all agreed with Musa and she knew it. They looked right back at her expectedly.

She sighed in defeat. "Oh okay. But I don't know what to do. I mean, I want to get over him so badly because I know how happy he is with Diaspro and vice versa, but I just can't help but feel jealous and bitter all the time when I _see_ them together." She admitted looking over at Sky and Diaspro dancing happily together, Diaspro laughed at something Sky said and Sky was looking down at her grinning with... _love_ shining in his eyes.

And that's when the jealousy and bitterness came back into her heart.

"You know what you need? A girls night." Aisha told her.

"Yeah, we can have a sleepover and have a pillow fight, play games like truth or dare, eat, watch a movie and more eating!" Tecna exclaimed excitedly.

"Oooh and we can even style each other's hair, do our nails, makeup-" Stella started rambling on before she was cut off.

"Oh boy. You've already made me wear a dress with my hair down wasn't that enough for you?!" Musa growled at the blonde.

Stella was just about to retaliate when Flora quickly said something. "Okay so it's settled we'll have a sleepover tonight and have a good time."

"Right." Bloom agreed smiling but the smile quickly wiped off when Stella reminded them. "Oh you guys, we have to invite Diaspro too if we're going to have a sleepover. If we don't and she finds out we'll be screwed."

Aisha groaned realising what she meant. "You're right. She'll tell Sky about it and he won't be happy with the fact she wasn't invited and ask a bunch of questions we don't wanna answer."

"Ugh, I know we're friends with the girl but does that really mean we have to invite her? I mean, she's okay and all but I just don't like her." Musa said as she frowned.

Bloom raised her eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Musa looked up at her giving her a knowing look. "You know very well why."

Bloom sighed. Yes she did know why and she would have been happy to know that she has very loyal friends around her if it wasn't for the fact that she knew it wasn't right to hate on someone just because you're jealous of them. It was just petty.

"Yeah I do. But I don't think you should, this isn't something you should have to deal with. This is something I need to deal with myself. You guys just worry about your own relationships okay?" She asked looking at them.

They all looked at each other in uncertainty before sighing and agreed to leave it alone.

"We're still having that sleepover." Stella told them making them laugh a bit.

"Yeah we are Stell." Bloom confirmed to her.

Suddenly Diaspro made their way to them with a smile. "Hey ladies, what's new?"

"Hey Diaspro, we were just talking about having a sleepover tonight. You wanna join?" Flora asked her pleasantly.

Diaspro's eyes lit up. "Of course! I'd love to, thank you. You girls don't mind right?" She asked them.

They all quickly shook their heads. "No of course not." Bloom said through her teeth.

"Great! I'll be looking forward to it! Oh, and you girls know how Sky and I are engaged to be married right?"

Bloom felt a feeling of dread seeping through her.

"Yeeaah..."

"Well, we're planning on getting married in in a few months time, isn't that crazy?! Finally I'll get to be with my prince. The only thing we need to do is a set an official date and plan and prepare everything before we get married." She told them.

"Oh, well we're really happy for you both. Congratulations!" Stella told her cheerfully trying her best to make it sound believable. She was really happy for Diaspro and Sky but she was so sad for Bloom. She was her best friend after all, she was determined to help Bloom through this. Just like the other girls will.

"Thanks Stella, I'll go back to Sky now but I just really wanted to share this news with you." She happily said before walking away from them as she skipped with every few steps.

"Wow, she's really happy." Tecna observed before looking over to Bloom who suddenly looked so sad. "Don't be so sad Bloom, we're here for you. We're going to help you get through this." She reassured her.

"That's right. We're more than just a group, we're best friends, we're like sisters even. We'll always have each other's back and support no matter what." Flora told Bloom.

This made Bloom smile. She was really lucky to have these amazing girls around. What did she even do to deserve such a blessing?

"You guys are the best." She told them. "Did you know that?" She asked smiling at them all.

They laughed. "Of course we did! You're the best too Bloom. You're an amazing friend with a beautiful heart. It's time we became the amazing friends we are and be there for you now." Aisha told her.

"Let's hug it out!" Stella said extending her arms ready for a group hug.

They all went in for a group hug, excluding Musa until she got pulled into it by Tecna and Aisha. She really wasn't a hugger and let her arms stay by her sides while being squeezed into the hug.

"Okay we're done now." She told them ripping herself away from the group and going to find Riven.

The girls couldn't help but roll their eyes at their friend. They knew it was just Musa being her typical self.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the party now." Bloom told them which they all agreed to.

They went over to the guys' table where Musa and Diaspro were already seated. The girls were all sitting by their boyfriends while Bloom sat next to Flora and away from Sky. Bloom couldn't help but look over at Diaspro who was sitting by Sky's side happily snuggled up to him. She sighed ripping her gaze from them and focused her attention on the glass in front of her taking a long sip from it.

"Good evening ladies. Enjoying your night?" Brandon asked smiling at Stella who sat to his left and he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tightly against in him.

"Yeah, it's been fun." Stella replied happily.

They enjoyed the rest of their evening talking and laughing. Even Bloom found herself having a good time despite the fact she was the only one without a boyfriend. She enjoyed just living in the moment and forgetting about all her worries and doubts which took all the stress away from her life. It really was a night of fun.

 **Hi BloomxSky fans, so I decided to make a story about them just to test out my writing skills. As you already can tell, this is set during season 3, maybe even after it. Bloom and Sky did not date while Sky had a fiancee like on the show, everything from season 1, 2 and 3 happened differently when it comes to this couple. On the Day of the Royals, Bloom and Diaspro did not fight, Diaspro was kidnapped in season 2 and Bloom, Flora and Brandon helped Sky save her from Yoshinoya, and she didn't team up with Valtor to win Sky because she already has him. Diaspro's character is completely different too because I feel like if Sky wasn't such an idiot, she would have never had to act so crazy the way she did.**

 **Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Thanks x**


End file.
